


Killing.

by Minyardsupremacy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyardsupremacy/pseuds/Minyardsupremacy
Summary: You have the gun. You pull the trigger. You shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Killing.

You have the gun.

That 's true. You are always holding a gun. Sometimes people forget that. They forget that we are just like a weapon, that in a second you could break someone, you could destroy someone without even touching them, you could kill a person and don't even realise.

You pull the trigger.

The gun is not the item. The one that feels heavy in your hand. The real gun is words. Words that killed people, that made wars, that are still killing, killing, killing. They don't even need to be said. You could just send a message, and with that text you have someone else's life in your hand, and do you know what you do? You through it away because you don't care and never will, you don't even know and maybe will never find out.

You shot.

And then we have the little girl. The little girl that is crying because her girlfriend told her to fuck off in a stupid fight. She is just thirteen years old but she is on the bathroom floor crying and bleeding and she's dying. Dying through the cuts on her wrists that are taking all the blood from her, that are taking everything from her. Dying from words. Dying from someone that will never know.


End file.
